My Butterfly
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Lest selber


" Mein Schmetterling "

Ich versuche mit dieser Fanfic etwas Licht in das Leben von Salazar Slytherin zu bringen . Es geht in der ganzen FF um Hass , Liebe , Verrat und einen Fluch der Jahrtausende überdauerte . Knüpfe nach einen Rückblick an dass aktuelle an . Ich widme diese Geschichte : Van 17 , dessen Freund dancer

( Knuddel euch beide ganz lieb ) .

Titel : Fluch des eweigen Schlafes ( Kapitel 1 )

Autor : Krad -chan

Pairing : Nana x Snape ; Lupin x Black ( Serverus Snape ?) , Snape x Draco Malfoy

Genre : Liebe , Hass , Lemon , Shonen Ai , Slash

Disclaimer : Gehört alles Joanne K . Rowling bzw. Enya und ein Chara gehört mir die Nana ist meine lol , büdde fragen wer sie sich leihen mag .

Mail :Nana-changmx.de

" Mein Schmetterling "

Kapitel 1

" Fluch des ewigen Schlafes "

°°°°°°° Rückblick °°°°°°°°

Fangen wir da an wo die Bücher aufhören uns zu berichten was passierte .

Salazar Slytherin tigerte ruhelos durch seine Gemächer , in wenigen Minuten sollte der große Ball , zu ehren seiner Mutter beginnen .

Doch unerwartet war seine Schwester zusammengebrochen , man hatte die Gäste angewiesen , etwas Geduld zu haben .

Sofort nachdem Salazar diese Nachricht , durch einen Diener , erhalten hatte, schickte dieser einen Reiter los um den Hausarzt zu benachrichtigen .

Eine süße aber Eiskalte Stimme fragte hinter ihm , " Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht , Brüderchen ! " .

Mit der schnelligkeit eines Blitzes drehte der angesprochene sich um .

" Natürliche , kleine , es kommt selten vor das du zusammenbrichst , was war los ? " , murmelte der große Bruder verdrossen .

Sie war die enzige die ihn Brüderchen nennen dürfte , oder sich jeden anderen Kosenamen ausdenken durfte .

Seine kleine Schwester , war eine Lilie in der Wüste , schöner als ein Sonnenuntergang , mit ihrem schwarz - gold schimmerden Haar , ihre eiskalten aber trotzdem viel sagen glühend roten Augen sah sie wie ein wunderschöne Muggelprinzessin aus , dabei war sie erst fünfzehn Jahre .

Besonderst strebte sie nach Macht , die sie bereichts besass . Auch legte sie sich zugerne mit ihrem Vater dem Lord Slytherin an , wegen der Kleiderordnung , Nana sah es einfach nicht ein warum sie enge , schlecht sitzende , doof aussehende Kleider tragen sollte .

Sie wollte leben , dieses Leben bestand daraus Muggel zu jagen und zu

töten , Magier und Hexen zur unterdrückung zu zwingen und nebenbei die liebe brave Tochter zu spielen .

Salazar war über alle Maßen zufrieden mit seiner Schwester , ihre Macht in Sachen Magie nahm stetig zu .

" Auch nichts war , ich glaub ich habe einfach zu viel Kraft und weiß nicht wohin damit . " meinte Nana gelassen .

" Mach dich fertig Mutter wird gleich den Ball eröffnen , kleine Lilie in der Wüste " , lächelnd strich er ihr durch das Mittellange Haar .

Er gab ihr dann noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

Sie war die Meisterin aller vier Stufen der Magie die nicht einmal ich beherrsche!

Die erste Stufe ist die Magie mit dem Zauberstab ,

Die zweite ist die Magie der Hand ,

Die dritte die Spruchmagie und

Die letzte und höchste Magie ist die Gedankenmagie .

Selten erreicht ein Magier oder eine Hexe diese vierte Stufen , nur Lord Voldemort ist darin bekannt , auch Pasel spricht sie besser als ich vielleicht sogar besser als der Meister , den wir dienen , dem Dunklen Lord .

Salazar zog seinen Bademantel aus , und betrachtete seinen perfekten Körper im Spiegel , riss sich nur unter zwang von seinem Spiegelbild weg .

Er ging zu einem Hohen Wandschrank und öffnete diesen , suchte sich elegante und gutaussehende Kelidung herraus , wobei er daruaf bedacht war sie in den Farben seiner Familie zu halten , nämlich silber und grün .

Nana dagegen hatte es weniger schwer , sie sah sich in der ihren Gemächerm um , und schien keine Lust zu haben sich etwas zum anziehen zu suchen .

" Accio Kleid ... " , sprach sie denoch leise aus .

Doch trug Nana nicht ein Kleid das der Mode entsprach , also eng geschnürrt und mit tiefem Dekollete , sie trug eine Uniform , die sie eigentlich nur zum trainieren und kämpfen trug .

Diese "Kleid" war aus Leder und besass viele Metalleeinschlüsse am Busen sowie an der Taille .

Die Slytherin besah sich ebenfalls im Spiegel .

Doch es wr kein gewöhnlicher spiegel , er wahr sehr alst und gefährlich für Menschen mit schwachen Willen , es war der Spiegel Nerhegeb .

Man konnte durch ihm , seinen heimlichen Wunsch betrachten , Nana träumte davon zu reisen in eine andere Zeit , andere Leute kennen lernen und ihre Macht zu zeigen .

IM BALLSAAL 

Salazar langweilte sich schon jetzt , obwohl der Ball eben erst gegonnen hatte .

All diesen dummen Hühner , denken wunder wer sie sind ! Sowas von hässlich sind die , widerlich . zürnte er in Gedanken .

Ein Sprecher hob die Hand , er gebat Ruhe , die auch sofort eintrat .

" Es betritt den Saal Fräulein Nana Slytherin !" , kommentierte der Diener .

Es war so still im Raum , das man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören .

Die meisten hatte nur von der Schönheit der Jungfrau gehört , aber was sie jetzt sahen überwätigte sie nun doch .

Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau von vielleicht 16 Jahren , sie besass Schulterlanges schwarz - goldenes Haar , dass diesmal mir geflochten und anderst farbenden Strähnen durchwebt war , dazu trug sie ein Diadem in der Form einer Schlange , aber das Auffälligste an ihr war ihr Kleid ,es war nicht nach dem Stand , wie es sich gehörte , sondern ein Kampfdress , der Nana ein wildes Katzenähnliches aussehen verlieh , komplettiert wurde das Outfit mit Kniehohen Stiefeln .

Gelangweilt ging die Slytherin zum Podest wo sich ihre Mutter bereits niedergelassen hatte , obwohl Nanas Mutter von reinen Blut ist besitzt sie nur wenige Magische Fähigkeiten , was äusserst selten ist .

ER , war hier , sie spürte seine , undurchdringliche , mächtige schwarze Macht , Nana liebte es sich mit ihm zu messen , die rede ist hier von

LORD VOLDEMORT .

Ohne zweifel , er war mächtig , und hatte Ausgesprochen hohe Qualitäten auch sein Blut war das reinste was man auf der Landesebene finde konnte aber sie wollte ihn nicht als Geliebten , als Trainingspartner ja baer mehr auch nicht .

Wieder einmal hielt er bei meinen Vater um meine Hand an , ohne Erfolg , diesmal schien dieser aber sehr erzürnt zu sein so das dieser unsere Familie verfluchte .

" Ihr werde noch sehen was ihr davon habt , mir meine Bitte abzugelehnen , dass wird eurer Familie teuer zu stehen kommen ! " schrie Voldemort durch den ganzen Ballsaal , warf sich dann seinen Umhang über und rauschte einfach davon .

Nana musste lachen , alle anderen schienen eher Angst zu haben als sich darüber zu amüsieren .

Mit einen Ruck wurde das Portal aufgerissen und Todesser standen davor , und hatte vor den ballsaal zu stürmen .

Salazar der die fremdartige Magie verspürt gab seiner ein unsichtbares Zeichen , Nana nickte ihm zu und ging zu ihrer Mutter .

Im gleichen Augenblick würde die Tür zerstört , Todesser stürmten in den Saal und jagten jeden Gast den sie erwischten einen Fluch auf den Hals .

" Deffindio ... (Zauberspruch der Dinge auf - oder zerreisen lässt ...) " schrie Salazar seinen ersten fluch .

" Enervate ( Zauberspruch zum Schocken ...) " halfen ihm die Wachen .

Nana dagegen sah nur zu , als sich die Todesser ihr aber näherten , konzentrierte sie sich .

" Avada Kedavra " flüsterte sie , der Fluch tötete 15 Leute die in unmittelbarere Nähe standen .

Sie formte einen Kreis und sprach " Bannkreis " um ihre Mutter .

Lord Voldemort aber benutzte jetzt eine Magie die älter war als das Leben , sie würde schlafen viele tausend Jahre lang das stand fest .

Er sprach die heiligen Worte des stärksten Fluches auf Erden ,

" Ba dheas an la go oiche

Na glortha binne i mo thaobh

S aoibhneas i gach ait gan gruaim

Athas ar mo chroi go deo "

Der Fluch zerstörte das erstklassige bannfeld was Nana aufgebaut hatte und traf das Mädchen mit voller Kraft .

Nana brach zusammen , fing an zu zittern , verlor das bewusstsein und das für Jahrtausende , wie sich später herausstellen sollte .

Salazar griff zwar Voldemort an um seine Schwester zu rächen würde aber wie sein Vater und seine Mutter von Voldemort getötet .

LORD VOLDEMORT brachte Nana auf seinen Lanadsitz , wo er dafür sorgte das sie gut bewacht würde und es ihr an nichts fehlte , wie er sich dachte das sie auch noch nach Jahrtausenden gut aufgehoben sein würde .

Nana schlief fast eintausendfünfhundert Jahre bis sie sich bals wieder unter den Lebenden befinden sollte .

Ende Rückblick

" Mein Schmetterling "

Kapitel 2

" Wiedererwacht "

°°°°°°°°°° Gegenwart °°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry wollte gerade mit Ron und Hermine in den Zug steigen , als er von zwei Händen nach hinter auf den Bahnsteig zurückgerissen wurde .

" Was soll die scheiße ! " brüllte er den Angriefer an .

Doch das war nicht wie erwartet Malfoy sondern Snape .

" Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton Mr. Potter , ich wollte sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen das sie mit ihrem Umhang am Zug festhängen , wenn das gestattet ist . " schnarrte Snape mit seine öligen Stimme .

" Ach Severus , sei doch nicht immer so kalt , lächle vielleicht mal zur Abwechslung " begrüsste ihn Remus Lupin .

Der bekam von Snape einen vernichtenen eiskalten Blick zurück das Lupin die Nackenhaare zu berge standen .

" Los los Harry der Zug fährt gleich ab " scheuchte Lupin die drei in den Zug .

Währenddessen die Schüler mit dem Hogwarts - Express unterwegs waren , passierte das nie geglaubte .

Ein helles Licht durchflutete den Raum in dem Nana in ihrem Bett lag , blitzschnell machte diese die Augen auf .

Dann sah sie nur noch Todesser die um ihr Bett herum standen .

Avada Kedavra dachte die Slytherin und konzentrierte sich und ihre Macht auf diesen Magiespruch .

Die Männer mit den Masken schrien einmal kurs auf , und vielen lautlos zu boden .

Das Mädchen sprang aus dem Bett , zerschlug mit einer Handbewegung die Fensterscheibe und floh aus den Händen Lord Voldemorts .

Völlig am ende , bevor Nana zusammenbrach befand sie sich im Verboten Wald , glänzend weisse Tiere waren dort , doch mehr bekam sie nicht mit .

Bane , ein Zentaurie , streifte durch den Wald , wie er es jeden abend tat , doch dann sah er die Einhörner , die sich alle an einer Stelle zu versammeln schien .

Neugierig folgte Bane den Tieren bis er vor dem Mädchen stand das auf dem boden lag , fürterlich zugerichtet , die Sachen zerfetzt , den zierlichen Körper mit Wunde überseht .

Das Einhorn sprach zu ihm " Rette das Mädchen , bring es zu Hagrid , er wird ihr helfen !" , mit nachdruck verwies es auf seine Aussage .

Vorsichtig nahm er das kleine Geschöpf in die Arme und beeilte sich den Waldrand zu erreichen .

Doch Hagrid war nicht da , er war zum Bahnhof die Erstklässer abholen .

Bane schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes zum Haupttor und machte es auf

wo er fast mit Professor McGonagall zusammenstiess .

Bane erschrack sich fürchterlich , aber faste neuen Mut als er an das Mädchen dachte .

" Sie braucht einen Arzt , beeilen sie sich sie sieht nicht gut aus , hab sie im Verboten Wald gefunden " , zärtlich legte sie das Mädchen auf den Boden .

Bane stieg noch einmal als er Dumbledore sah und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war .

Professor McConagall starrte das Mädchen auf dem Boden an und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte .

Dumbleodre schwör eine Trage herauf und ging schnellen Schrittes zu Madam Pomfrey , wo diese , sobald der Schulleiter das Zimmer betreten hatte , die Tür mit einem Fluch versiegelte .

" Was ist passiert Albus ? " flüsterte Poppy als sie sich das Mädchen und deren Verletzungen ansah .

" ich weiss es nicht BAne hat sie im Verbotenen Wald gefunden . Meinst du kannst sie retten ? " , wurde die Arztin gefragt .

Poppy jedoch zog es vor erst mal die Wunden die nicht alszu tief waren zu heilen , dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein Armulette das Nana trug .

" Albus , ist es das wofür ich es halte ? " , Poppy hielt dem anderen die Kette unter die Nase .

Der Magier nahm das Amulette in die Hand und wendete es in der Luft mit einer kleinen Handbewegung .

" Es ist sehr alt ich würde sagen eintausendfünfhundert Jahre grob geschätzt , und ja es ist das Wappen der Famile Von Syltherin , aber was ich nicht versteh ist , wie das Mädchen es tragen kann , nur Mitgleidern in direkter Verwandtschaft dürfen oder besser können es tragen , alle anderen werden getötet solbald sie es anlegen . " beendete Albus seine Ausführungen .

" Mein Schmetterling "

Kapitel 3

" Frauen und andere Gefahren ... "

Nana bekam das alles nur im Unterbewusstsein mit , unter Schmerzen versuchten sie sich zu konzentrieren , doch es war nicht möglich , in ihrem Kopf hämmert es regelrecht , dennoch hielt sie auch ein Gefühl davon ab die Höhere Magie anzuwenden .

Wo bin ich hier ..? DAS sie nicht einmal meinen Bruder kennen ? grübelte sie nach und versuchte das Pochen zu vergessen .

Währendessen versuchte Dumbledore mehr über Salazar Slytherin heraus zu finden , sobald er die Aufzeichnungen studiert hatte , war Tom Verlost Riddle der letzte Von Slytherin im Stammbaum .

Aber er war auch auf ein Tagebuch eines Dieners gestossen , in dem es hiess das die Familie vollständig von ihren eigenen Leute getötet wurde , nur die Tochter des Lords war seit dem spurlos verschwunden , man munkelte das Tom sie entführte um ihre Macht zu nutzen , was allerdings misslang .

Was wenn sie die Schwester , eines der Gründer von Hogwarts war ?

Was würde passieren ?

Würde sie Tom jagen und ihn vielleicht sogar töten ?

Oder war sie vielleicht sogar selber ein Todesser ? 

über diese vielen Fragen grübelte Albus als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte

" Komm ruhig herein Serverus und du auch Remus ! " sprach er milde zu seinen Lehrern .

" Ich möchte etwas mit euch besprechen aber bevor wir zu dieser Sachen kommen . Hast du den Trank schon fertig ? " , fragte der Direktor an Snape gewannt .

Dieser schien ein wenig sauer zu sein und lies sich zeit mit dem Antworten .

" Ja hab ich aber wofür brauchst du so einen starken Trank , er könnten einen Menschen glatt umbringen . ich werde ihn nicht vorher herraus geben bis ich weiß was ihr damit beweckt zu tun . " sprach der Tränkemeister leise aber sehr deutlich .

Dumbledore dachte nach ,

Wie soll ich es ihnen sagen , ach was solls einfach drauf los wir werden ja sehen wie Lupin und Snape reagieren . 

" Ja deshalb wollte ich mir euch sprechen , aber wo soll ich da bloß

anfangen ? " , der Zauberer versuchten einen Faden zu finden .

" wie wärs am Anfang ! " kam wenige Sekunden später der überflüssige kommentar von Serverus .

" ja davon gehe ich aus Serverus , also gut vor 3 Tagen als die anderen mit dem Zug kamen , brachte Bane ... " weiter kam der Lehrer nicht .

" Wer ! " kam es von der Lehrern gleichzeitig .

" Einen Zentaurie aus dem verboten Wald . Kann ich jetzt weiter machen oder noch welche fragen ? " brachte der Alte ruhig hervor .

Einstimmiges nicken folgte es auf seine Frage .

" so weiter im Text . Also Bane brachte ein Mädchen zu uns , schlimm zugerichtet die Sachen zerfetzt und überall verletzungen , bei der Untersuchung fand Poppy ein Amulett , es zeigt eine schlange die um einen Totenkopf schlängelt , kommt dir das bekannt vor Serverus ? " wurde eine Frage an den anderen gestellt .

Serverus dachte angestrenkt nach ,

ja er kannte dieses Zeichen , aber woher ? es war nicht das Mal vom dunklen Lord aber es ähnelt ihm sehr . 

Aufeinmal riss Snape die AUgen auf , er glaubte das was sein Gedächniss ihm da sagte nicht .

Er sprang auf und zischte zu Dumbledore " Albus habt ihr ein Mal gefunden , ich meine aber nicht das " dunkle Mal " ? Eine Tätowierung eines Tieres ? "

Der Schulleiter überlegte und dachte daran das sie nur nachgeschaut hatten ob die ein dunkles MAl trug aber nicht ab sie ein anderes Zeichen auf ihre Haut vorzuweisen hatte .

" Ich würde sagen wir gehen nachsehen oder was meinst du Albus ? " mischte sich jetzt Lupin in die unterhaltung ein .

Dieser stand auf und ging mit wehenden Umhang und gefolgt von den beiden Professoren zur Krankenstation .

Diese war seit das Mädchen da war für alle Schüler verboten .

Lupin öffnete die Tür mit einer Magischen Formel , trat dann zur seite um Snape und Dumbledore einzulassen .

Als die beiden den Raum betreten hatte , versiegelte er die Tür wieder mit einem Fluch .

Lupin sah sich im Raum um , sah aber nur eine Trennwand die den Rest des Zimmers abtrennte , dahinten sah man den Schatten , der wohl Poppy gehörte , herumwusseln .

Auch die Ärztin hatte die drei Männer bemerkt , ging auf sie zu und lächelte sie vielsagend an .

" das werden sie mir wohl nicht glauben Direktor , aber das Mädchen ist wach UND alle ihre Wunden sind weg , ich hab diese aber noch nicht behandelt , leider versteh ich sie nicht so gut , ihr Englisch ist sehr alt , vielleicht hat Remus lust sich mal mit ihr zu unterhalten , sie können doch Englisch ? " ein fragender Blick ruhte auf Remus .

Der Angesprochen überlegte , schaden würde es jedenfalls nicht sich mal anzuhören was die Lady zu sagen hat .

Remus suchte seinen Rest Lateinisch zusammen .

( alle Aussagen mit diesen Sternchen sind in lateinisch )

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett des Mädchens .

Diese sah ihn nicht an liess ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen .

Weist du wo du hier bist ? war seine erste Frage .

°° Anglia ( lateinischer Name für England ) aber wo genau weiß ich nicht . war die kurze und knappe antwort .

Aus welcher Aris magica

( Magieform , also Muggle - oder Zaubererfamilie) stammst du ? hackte der junge Mann mit behutsamkeit in seiner Stimme nach .

Meine Aris magica ist rein wie Einhornblut schon seit Jahrtausenden .

( was auf deutsch heissen soll sie kommt aus einer Magischen Familie ) erwiderte sie mit eiskalter Stimme .

Lupin erschauderte unter dieser Stimme fühlte er sich wehrlos wie ein kleines Kind .

Wie ist dein Name ? mit angst in der Stimme stellte er diese Frage .

DAS Werwolf , geht dich nichts an und nun verschwinde , ich will meinen Bruder sehen und zwar sofort , wenn du schlau bist lässt du ihn sofort rufen , es sei denn du willst sterben . war die Antwort , Nana sah ihn an mit ihren glühend roten Augen die soviel Kälte zeigten das man meinen könnte ,man sein am Nordpol .

Lupin stand auf und ging um die Trennwand herum zu seinen beiden Kollegen .

" Wenn das keine Slytherin ist dann fress ich einen Besen . Sie hat nicht viel gesagt nur das sie aus einer Familie stammt die schon über Jahrtausende reines Blut hat und das sie ihren Bruder sehen will , sofort , sonst bringt sie noch jemanden um . " gab Remus wieder was er eben gehört hatte .

" dann spitz mal deine Ohren Remus , wie willst jemandenn der vor einem Jahrtausend gelebt hat hierherbekommen ? " , erwiderte das Zaubertränkemeister verbissen .

Dabei grinste er Lupin gebieterisch an ,

eins zu null für mich , Remus jetzt bist du mir was schuldig , da werde ich mir was gutes einfallen lassen . 

" Ich werde sie jetzt mal fragen gehen ob sie ein Mal trägt und wenn iich dieses Mädchen dazu zwingen muss es zu offenbaren . " , kommentierte Snape das eben gehörte .

Dumbledore nickte nur und wurde rot .

Was er wohl meinte auch wenn er sie dazu zwingen muss ?

Er wird ihr doch wohl nichts antun ? waren die Überlegungen des Magiers .

Snape ging hinter die Trennwand und setzt sich auf den Stuhl auf dem bis eben noch Lupin gesessen hatte .

( Aussagen mit diesem Sternchen sind auf lateinisch nur zur erinnerung )

Wo ist mein Bruder ! zischte Nana den Lehrer mit wütender Stimme an .

Dein Bruder hat vor über Tausendjahren gelebt und ist einer der Gründer dieser Schule in der du dich im Moment befindest . begann Serverus zu erklären .

DU WAGST ES MICH ZU VERSPOTTEN ! UND DAZU NOCH MEINEN BRUDER ! HAST DU EIGENTLICH EINE AHNUNG MIT WEM DU SPRICHST ! schrie das Mädel auf lateinisch .

Dumbledore und Lupin sowie Poppy schreckte zusammen als sie bemerkten das es eiskalt im Raum geworden war , was war passiert ? was erzählte Snape dem Mädchen da ? waren die Fragen die sich alle drei im moment stellten .

leider habe ich und meine Kollegen nur einen Verdacht wer du sein könntest , aber weiter im Text , trägst du das Zeichen eines Tieres auf deiner Haut ? zischte dieser mit seiner öligen Stimme zurück .

Nana sah ihn entgeistert an , als ob Serverus nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte .

Was geht es dich an , ob ich ein Tierzeichen trage ? kam prompt die Antwort .

Naja das ist so , wenn du wirklich eine Von Slytherin bist , dann trägst du hundertprozentig ein Tiermal . Ganz einfach , trägst du so ein Zeichen ja oder Nein ? Snape wurde langsam aber sicher unruhig das dauerte ihm alles entschieden zu lange .

ICH BIN EINE VON SLYTHERIN ! Aber das Mal zeig ich dir nicht , du bist ein Mann ! Nana verzog dabei das Gesicht als hätte sie in eine Zitrone Gebissen .

Warum müssen Frauen so kompliziert sein ? Gehts des nicht auch mal einfacher ? verzweiflung machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit .

Und warum wenn ich fragen darf ? erwiderte der Mann trotz allem

ruhig .

Wenn du solche fragen stellst scheinst du meine Familie nicht gut genug zu kennen , aber ich erinnere dich gerne wieder daran . Nur Personen in gerader Verwandtschaft bekommen das MAl und das an Stellen wo man sie nich sofort findet , auch verschwinden dieses sofort wenn dem Träger Gefahr

droht . wütend gab sie diese Antwor an den Fremden weiter .

Ach ja da war ja was , ich bin auch nicht Gott , aber mit euren Bräuchen muss man ja durcheinander kommen , die sind zu kompliziert , aber weiter . Ok machen wir das so , du zeigst Poppy das Zeichen und sie sagt uns dann welches Tier es ist . dies war mehr ein Befehl als eine Bitte .

Serverus stand auf ohne auf eine Antawort zu warten und ging zu den anderen zurück .

Poppy machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu Nana als sie hörte was sie machen musste , wobei sie sich unsicher fühlte .

Als die Ärztin dann vor dem bett stand , setzte sich Nana mit der geschmeidigkeit einer Katze auf .

Sie zog das nachthemd aus oder besser sie versuchte das störende Gewand zu entfernen , was auch gelang mit ein wenig hilfe von der fremden Frau .

Auf ihren busen schimmerte leuchten rot ein Zeichen , ohne genau hinsehen zu müssen erkannte man eine Katze es war aber nicht irgenteine Katze sondern ein Panther der knurrte und dabei seine Messerscharfen Beisserchen zeigte .

Poppy erschrak sich , aber dann bemerkte sie das das Mädchen ruhig blieb .

Als sich Nana wieder angezogen hatte ging sie zurück zu den anderen die auf ihren Bericht warteten .

" Also das Mal ist vorhanden , es befindet sich auf ihrem Rechten Busen und leuchtet im Moment blutrot , es zeigt einen Panther der nicht alzu freundlich aussieht . " beendete die Schwester den Bericht .

" Ein kleines Kätzchen also ..." kam der komentar von Remus .

Ein grell rotes Licht hüllte den Kranakenflügel fast vollständig ein .

Die Anwesenden musste ihre Augen schlissen um nicht geblendet zu werden .

" Mein Schmetterling "

Kapitel 4

" Kätzchen "

" was ist das ? " brüllte Snape und hielt seinen Arm schützend vor sein Gesicht .

" Ihr untreuen Untertanen habt es gewagt mich zu verspotten und zu demütigen dafür werdet ihr mit eurem Leben bezahlen " , erklang eine wohlbekannte eiskalte Stimme .

Das Licht nahm jetzt an intensivität ab so das die anwesenden Personen langsam wieder etwas erkennen konnten .

Was die drei Männer dann sahen hätten jeden Mann umgehauen , vor ihnen sass oder besser schwebte eine junge Frau von unbeschreiblicher Schönheit .

Nana schwebte ein paar centimeter über dem Bett mit überschlagenden Beinen und einen eiskalten Lächeln auf ihre wohlgeformten Lippen .

Aber das allein war nicht so auffallend wie ihre Klamotten sie waren zwar sehr alt was die Mode betraf aber es passte zu dem Mädchen das sie unverhalten anstarrte .

Das Diadem das sie trag zeigte zwei schlangen die ineinander verschlungen waren , plötzlich leuchtete das Amulett hell auf , doch diemal tauchte es alle in ein angenehm warmes Licht .

( alle Aussagen mit den Sternchen sind auf Lateinisch )

Ihr alle werdet bezahlen dafür das mein Bruder tot ist , ich werden einzelnen töten wenn es sein muss um ihn zu rächen , niemand macht SOWAS mit mir geschweige denn mit jemanden von meinem Rang erklang eine zornerfüllte Stimme von dem Bett .

HALT ! Ich weiß es ist hart zu hören das dein Bruder tot ist aber ich weiß wer es war ! versuchte es Remus auf seine stürmische Art und Weise .

So du weißt also wer der Mörder meines Bruderst ist ? Dann sprich und ich werde diese Person persöhnlich zur Hölle schicken darauf kann sich dieser jemand verlassen ! wut zeriss die Atmosphäre .

Du sagtest das es Todesser waren die du als erstes sahst ? Dann vermute ich mal das es der schwarze Lord war der dies in Auftrag gab wobei mir nicht ganz klar ist wie er soviele Jahrtausende überleben konnte ? gab Remus bereitwillig auskumft .

der schwarze Lord ? Meinst du Tom Verlost Riddle oder anderst Lord Voldemort ? Das hätte ich mir denken können , dieser Mistkerl und das nur weil mein Vater ihn abgelehnt hat ! Nana war nun rasend vor wut .

Aber wie konnte er in deiner Zeit und heute leben ? Wie ist das Möglich ? kamm die Farge von Dumbledore .

Höhere Magie , den Fluch mit dem ich belegt wurde ist so mächtig das es dem der ihn einsetzt in einen Schlaf versetzt der in erst aufwachen lässt wenn seine zeit gekommen ist . Das würde auch erklären warum er noch mal so jumg ist der einzige Nachteil ist das sein Blut schlechter ist als zu meiner Zeit , denn dort war es sehr rein , er war gefürchtet für seine Höhere Magie wobei er aber bei mir unterlag , den jetzt ist er nur noch ein Halbblut , auch seine Schwarze Magie dürfte dadurch um einiges Schwächer sein zischte Nana in den Raum hinein .

Schwarze Magie bedeute deshalb nicht unbedingt das sie gefährlich ist , es kommt darauf an ob ihr Meister sie gefährlich machen will . folgte desweiteren die Ausführungen der Gräfin .

Sie verwandelte sich in eine Katze die etwas zu groß geraten schien .

Geschmeidig und lautlos bewegte sich Nana durch die Gänge des riesigen Schlosses .

Ein riesiger Hund war ihr gefolgt , der hundertprozentig kein Hund war sondern ein Animegus .

Blitzschnell drehte sich der Panther um und zeigte dem Verfolger ihre messerscharfen beisserchen , und knurrte dazu noch bedrohlichen .

Sirius nahm e´seine Menschengestalt wieder an um zu zeigen das er ihr nichts böses tun würde .

" Wo willst du hin? Du kannst doch einfach verschwinden ? " klang da die Stimme eines sichtig bösen Sirius .


End file.
